conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Cszyhrvasque
Setting/Svetemo Cszyhrvasque or Cszyhrvak pronounced (Shuhr-vawsk / Shuhr-vahk) in English, is a medium-highly inflected language. With cases on nouns, pronouns, verbs, and adjectives. It is Slovamance language with origins in both Romance and Slavic trees. Spanish, French, Italian, Catalan, Portuguese, Russian, Czech, Slovak, Serbian, Polish and English words, including a few Japanese words have been adopted and made into this language. However the grammar is mostly that of Slavic-Germannic, and the spelling is most definitely romantic. Her grammar is relatively easy to learn an master. It is related to Eslovatian but is its successor, Cszyhrvak has a somewhat flexible speaking pattern. And can reduce long sentences in English to short ones. The Cases are easy to learn and remember, but there are many. Study time can differ from person to person. But it should be a lot easier to master than other languages. I am hoping to see people wanting to speak this language. I will soon be translating music and books into it. And will post them on various sites. As well a language course will soon be developed and displayed on here. So far my work has produced a few thousand words and is still growing, eventually I will make an online dictionary, and eve submit it to some sites like wikipedia. All this is to Break down the language so learners can learn it. Mi nadaño ti ves pronaczis esto lingva veczy fice! Phonology/ Fonolozhia Phonotactics Basic Grammar/ Grammatiko Baseqi Cszyhrvasque Grammer is easy if you can get around the cases. The tables and rules you will learn must be studied and known. 'Digraphs' 'Verbs' The verb Lubat means "to love", Mi is the pronoun"I". Everything in the table below will be demonstrated using the pronoun Mi and the verb Lubat.This is to help you understand the conjuagtions that go with the verbs. This is the table. All verbs are conjugated this way, what is unique about Cszyhrvasque is that it contains really no Irregular verbs. This helps it be smooth, and less confusing. As well you've learned some sentence fragments. So now why dont we move on to Nouns and Pronouns. 'Nouns and Pronouns' Nouns and pronouns conjugate as well but in a few ways. Here is the table for Pronouns and their different forms. All nouns conjugate by gender, and by number. A male noun will end in -o while a female -a, and a nueter can end in a consanant. For plural however, all male nouns end in -on, and female -en...as for the nueters, they take -en. All nouns follow this as well, once again to keep it simple. 'To say You should do something' Now that you've learned the pronouns, you can learn how to say you should do something.Instead of using a completely different ending to a verb, to say "I should know" you say "Mi znader".Look familiar?, adding a pronoun to the commandative case, makes it turn into the "Should" case. 'Adjectives ' Adjectives are rather simple in conjugations, they agree however only in plural with the noun theyre describing. All adjectives end in -e, so for example. The Red House, Domo krazne. And in plural. The red houses, Domon kraznim. When an adjective is describing a plural noun you add -m. When forming a sentence fragment that involves an adjective and noun, theres 2 ways you can put them together. here are the layouts. N-A, N-LV-A. Domo Krazne, Domo na Krazne. The first way or N-A is most common. Though the use of the third is also common on certain subjects. But it is prefereble that the N-A format is used. Always put the adjective after the noun it is describing. 'Diacrits and their Uses' Cszyhrvasque does have articles, they are used to help pronounce a word. Where an article is can decide on how the word is spoken. An example is bot. Though not a word in Cszyhrvasque this would be pronounced (boht). But if you add an article on the o it becomes bót. This would be pronounced (Bawt). Here is a table of Diacrits and what they do. Most of the usage for diacrits has basically disappeared as it seems theres no need for them anymore. Except for foreign words. 'Special Pronouns' 1:Zdruvet 2:Zdruvet 1:Kak vouce delaño? 2:Dase, i vi? 1:Dase, chto vouce delaño? 2:Mi begamo 1:Mi vizaño 2:Do, dasût! You may have noticed the sentence, Dase, i vi?. This is a special case, if someone asks you a question you can respond with a question using the original pronouns or using the Returnitive Case. It lets anyone else around you know that you are specifically talking to that person who asked or talked to you first. You also use these is you know the person and they are a friend, the Ilo version is used as well if your talking about them. But thats it, it cant be used that way in other pronoun. Here are the Special Cases for pronouns. I-mi Vouçe-vi Don,Donã, Eto- Di, Doni, Eti Nam-Ni Ti-ti Ilo- Eli 'The Accusatives' One case in Cszyhrvasque that is very important to know is the Accusative or "Receivative". It allows you to speak with shorter sentences and eliminates the use of the word "for" etc. Basically when ever something is receiving an action or object it conjugates into this case, one easy way to know what to conjugate is to look for the word "for" in english. For example to say "It is for my dog" would look like this, "Eto moi mudos" which in literal english says "It my dog" but since dog(mudo) is assumed to be male, it ends in -os, this eliminates you having to use both is and for, because It lets you know youre talking about whatever it is, my lets you know its my dog and the conjugated dog form lets you know it is for my dog. If you have more than one object receiving something then you conjugate them all, example."I am making a stick for my dog" goes to "Mi midamo zdyczas moi mudos" in literal english it says "I making stick my dog". But it makes sense in cszyhrvasque, because of the conjugations. Now however heres the table for both singular and plural along with genders using the noun dog and forest for the nueter, all nouns will conjugate this way. 'How to form a negative sentence, the use of nie' To form a negative sentence is relatively easy, you can do it by simply adding the word nie in front of the verb. For example to say "I want paper" you say "Mi pllowaño paparo".Now to say you don't want paper you say "Mi nie pllowaño paparo".Simple isn't it? just add nie. 'Adverbs' Adverbs are also easy to do in Cszyhrvasque, for example. Kato means cat, but to say something is cat-like you say Kati. Drop an ending and add an -i to make adverbs, Especially becomes Speci. Partly becomes Departi, Dog-like becomes Mudi. Dictionary/ Dikcõnario Basic Sentences and phrases for Learners / Oracjon Basiqen i Frahzen cjer Lerniston 'Greetings' Hello - Zdruvet Good Bye- Dasudien, Dasût or Dasut See you tomorrow!- Vizisvi manõ! See you later!-Vizisvitarda! Good Day-Dasudien Good Morning-Dasy Manã Good Afternoon- Dasy Nun ' '''Hello, how are you?- Zdruvet, kak vouce delaño? ' '''My name is...-Moj(ã) imã delaño Where are you from?- Gdie vouce daño? I am from...-Ã dit... This is my family-Ca moã familicã This is...-Ca... My mother-Moã mat My father-Moj padrat My Wife-Moã musza My husband-Moj Muszo My son-Moj syn My Daughter-Moã stina My brother-Moj brat My sister-Moã sjestra My Grandpa-Moj djeduszko My grandmother-Moã babuszka My uncle- Moj tigo My aunt-Moã tiga 'Questions-Preghunton' Upon studying Cszyhrvasque you may have noticed that it is primarily a SVO language. Which is true, but only to an extent. Most of Cszyhrvasque follows this order, but this order changes when used in questions. Upon asking a question, it is better to use the SOV format when asking short questions, such as Voça mudoje bytada? or You dog hit?, which actually means You hit a dog?. You will find this in poems especially, but however, questions can go in SVO or SOV order, if you choose to use the SOV order, it is important that you apply the receivative cases (-AS to female and -os to male nouns). If you use it right It will make sense either way. But if it is a long question it is preferred that you use SVO Instead but it can go either way. Also this will only apply here. How are you?-Kak vouce delaño? Where are you?-Gdie vouce delaño? How old are you?-Kundvo delaño vouce? What is your nationality?-Chto voj(voã) naçõlando(a)? Do you speak Cszyhrvasque?-Vouce skazaño Çszyhrvaqõ? Do you speak English?-Vouce skazaño Anglisgo? Where is...?-Gdie...? How do you get to...?-Kak vouce idaño...? Which way?-Pet pasa? Can you speak more slowly?(I cant understand you)- Vouce parlaño mir lente?(mi vo nje komprendaño) Can you repeat that again please?-Vouce vuparlaño estot poznan? How is your family?-Kak voã familicã? What do you do for a living?-Chto vouce robaño sou vibat? Where do you live?-Gdie vouce vibaño? What is your name?-Chto voj(voã) imã? 'Some Songs' ''Silent Night (Pace Nokt) '''___________________________________' 'Paci Nokt, Zcçali Nokt' 'Ves kalmi i enkare' 'Cerke no Virzca Mat i Todo' 'Zcali enifo, tende,Mede' 'Domer danz Zcali pac' 'Domer danz Zcali pac' 'Pace Nokt!, Zcale Nokt!' 'Pastron gazaño u viza' 'Slaven iditaño de Zcala' 'Zcali pozten kantaño Alluia!' 'Kriost, Savisto Nacaño' 'Kriost, Savisto Nacaño' 'Pace Nokt, Zcale Nokt' 'Ves kalme i enkare' 'Cerke no Virzca Mat i Todo' 'Zçale enifo, tende, Mede' 'Domer danz Zcali pac' 'Domer danz Zcali pac' Category:Languages